Two Roads Diverge
by Twisting Demon
Summary: Quietly inserts 2 new chapters....
1. Together Onwards...

Okay.... this story uses a duel persona storytelling style I'm trying to use effectively. Some parts of the story will be told in the persona of Rue, while in the other parts it will be told in the persona of Mint. This is the first time I'll be doing this so.... give me some time to learn!  
  
By the way, this is a continuation to my story "Choices and Regrets" and is based on the events of that story. I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SUGGEST THAT YOU READ IT FIRST BEFORE READING THIS! IT'LL HELP YOU UNDERSTAND THIS STORY AND THE SOMEWHAT NEW PERSONALITY OF THE CHARACTERS.  
  
And now..... Ladies and Gentlemen.... it begins.... here....  
  
****************  
  
"Hey you! C'mon, hurry up slowpoke!"  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! *huff*huff* I'm coming."  
  
Hahaha... I'm beat. I just had to wake up late! The ship leaves at exactly eight in the morning, and I woke up at seven! I told Mint I'd wake up in time, but look at me! My bag's all messy and I'm half dressed! She even had to pull me up from bed, then the fact that I sleep in my underwear! Ack, I'm a wreck. How would Claire react if she saw me like this! I have to shape up if i'm gonna see her again. Oh well.... I have a few days to improve myself.  
  
"Rue! They're gonna leave without us!"  
  
She's sssoooooo energetic. Heck, that's an understatement. I don't think she ever runs out of energy! We've only known each other for barely a month, yet we live and act like we've known each other for years. Yeah, sometimes I get this feeling in the back of my head like we've known each other for the longest time, but I knew that couldn't be. I've been in a coma for almost six years, and Mint and her sister were the ones who woke me up. For the past month they've been helping me so much. I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for them. They always reassured me I'd find a way. It's because of them I'm now able to find the resolve and dignity to go on and never give up. I really can't remember anything, not even dreams, during the time I was in my coma. But I do know one thing....  
  
Claire needs me. Six years went down the drain because I was out. She's waiting for me for so long, and I don't want her to wait any more than this. Now, my journey begins to find a [Relic], the relic of my dreams..... the relic for her life. And I know I'll succeed because....  
  
"Rue? We're gonna find a [Relic]! I'm sure of it!"  
  
.... because she's with me. Mint's with me. Together, we're gonna find a [Relic]. And I wouldn't want anyone else to be by my side to help me find it.  
  
"ALL ABOARD!"  
  
The ship's about to leave. Seems like the captain's getting impatient. After packing the rest of my stuff in my room, I sat down by the side of the deck, exhausted from all the stuff I ran with to the docks. With only an hour to finish packing and getting here, I really had to hurry. Mint was already finished by the time I crawled out of bed. She was wearing her usual clothes, and I was still in my undies. She even had to help me finish packing. It was very, very embarassing, considering I was the one who planned this! Honestly, I can't be like this. I won't be able to find a [Relic] if I'm this irresponsible and klutzy.  
  
Well.... never mind. What's done is done. It's what I do from here on that counts.  
  
****************  
  
The sea breeze really feels good on my face. Standing here on deck I could smell the saltiness of the open sea while I breathe in it's fresh air and look at the seagulls feeding by the ship's stern. This was it. It was time to go. It's been a month since Rue and I started our research on a [Relic], and now it was time to start the search.  
  
"Umm *groan*... Mint? Are you sure you know where we're going?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure! I've already been there once!"  
  
Rue's such a sleepyhead! I had to drag him out of bed! I'm sure he wouldn't have gotten up if I didn't remind him what was today. If he really wants to be with Claire again, he needs to shape up. We're already on our way, and he can't afford to slip up. We've been planning this for a week, and now we finally got a ship to take us to Iriov. The trip there'll take us about 2 days at sea, so we have enough time to go through our plan.  
  
Iriov is the second largest kingdom on the planet, ruled by an Aristocracy who happen to be good friends of my dad. We're on our way to the Fenil region of the country, a half forest, half desert region in the center on the country. The rulers of the nation let us in as a "favor" to my old man. I don't know if that's really what Gramps meant. When I mentioned that we were going to Iriov, his face turned. He looked reluctant to let us go, so it took a bit of negotiating before he finally let me go.  
  
I lay on my bed thinking of things. Sometimes I really can't believe myself. For the past month I've been acting like we just met, but it's really so much more than that. He doesn't know the truth. He forget the truth. Because I.... erased it. Honestly, I sometimes think that erasing his memories wasn't the right way, but I had to, if just for the sake of the kingdom. I know have to tell him the truth someday. He has every right to know. It's just that.... I guess I'm scared what he might do if he knew. Still.... I have to tell him. I can't go on with this charade forever. We can't be like this, we have to be honest with each other.  
  
That's why I decided. I'm gonna tell him when this is all over. Yet, I have this fear of that day. I'm afraid if I can muster the courage to say it, and what may happen once it's said. That day is inevitable and I know that. I can't beat around the bush. What will happen will happen. I just have to prepare for that day.  
  
------------------------  
  
Okay, I know this chapter is rather short. It's just an intro after all. Exams are coming in a while, so don't expect an update until about 2 weeks.  
  
This is a sequal to my previous story "Choices and Regrets", and if you read this without reading that first, you might be a little off on the events. If you haven't read it, I suggest you read it now. 


	2. Two Buried Hearts

Sorry for the long update. 1st school quarter grades just came out and... well.... I didn't do very good. I'll be spending more of my time studying (since I'm not going to screw the rest of my senior year), so it'll take a little longer to update, so please bear with me.  
  
AND I'M NOT IN SUMMER SCHOOL! Where I live, school starts in June and ends in March. Yup, I don't live in the States.  
  
Also, there will be more adult language and situations here nad for the rest of the series.  
-----------------------  
  
"Ugh.... *blork* I feel sick...."  
  
Heaving my breakfast port side.... Not something I like to do. Dangit! Why'd this boat have to heave back and forth so much. I'm green as a veggie and hanging by the side of the boat, and no one seems to give a damn. Ugh..... How long before we even get there? We were supposed to have made it there in 2 days, but it's been 4 days, and the captain says there hasn't been land in sight since we left. I really didn't think Iriov was that far away. I haven't seen a single ship, bird, heck not even any kind of fish. And to think the water's as clear as ice. Why'd we.... urgh...  
  
*schlorp**sploosh*  
  
God.... that's the 4th time this morning. It's only been an hour since I woke up and ate, and now I think I just heaved my dinner last night. I can't take.... much more of... this.... argh...  
  
****************  
  
"Mint? What are you dooooooooo!"  
  
*smack**thud*  
  
Great. First thing in the morning, when I get up, I slip on something on the deck and hit my head on the creaky floor. It really didn't hurt much, just a little, but this isn't how I want to spend my first moments this morning. I looked to my feet to see what I slipped on. It looked yellowish green with red chunks and things that looked like crumpled leaves. It reminded me of the steak and spinach we had last night. Wait..... It looked like.....  
  
puke?  
  
"... R... Rue? Are you... okay? Sorry I.... my stomach couldn't take..... ech."  
  
I got up, immediately forgetting about the vomit on my boots. I looked at Mint. She was hanging like clothes on a dresser on the ship's side railing. She was..... green as a bloated veggie. She looked really, really sick. Her arms dangled somewhat lifelessly by her side. Let me guess. The vomit on the floor was...  
  
"Um... maybe you should lie down...."  
  
"No... I'm.... I'm fine... really I am."  
  
"No. You need rest. You're obviously sea sick and you've been up all night with me reading old books. I'm taking you back to bed. Don't worry, I'll carry ya."  
  
I slowly took her by the arms and carried her on my back back to her cabin. Putting her arms around my neck and holding up her legs, carried her piggyback. I felt her put her head on my back, her breath tingling my skin. My face went red, despite my efforts to control myself. While I carried her, perhaps because of this... er.... embarassing situation, I started to get a few.... images in my head. I immediately erased them from my mind. This wasn't the place for such thoughts. Oddly enough, after a few steps she seemed to get.... heavy.  
  
"Geez Mint! You were never this heavy!"  
  
"What.... did you.... say!"  
  
Okay, I hit a nerve and a blood vessel there. I zipped my mouth and said nothing more for my sake. I heard from Maya she gets scary and nasty when she gets mad, and I don't wanna be at the receiving and of her magic rings. I've seen her. Her magic was pretty powerful for her age. Id be dust if she got really mad. Still, I never believed she could be that kind of person. I've only known her for a month, but I believe she isn't the kind of person her sister said she can be. She said Mint can be very bitchy and selfish when she gets pissed, but I didn't believe any of it.  
  
At last, after a while of walking (and comments aside), we made it to her cabin. I opened the door to see a room she doesn't want anyone to see. She's a bit conservative about men getting into a lady's room, but she let's me in "sometimes." She doesn't even let her father or gramps in, only me and the maid. I laid her down by the bed and opened the window to let the air in. The cool sea breeze flowed in in all it's freshness, filling the cabin with the salty sea scent that somehow relaxed me. Mint opened her eyes, since she had them closed from her sea sickness while I carried her, and looked through the window.  
  
"Nothing but endless blue..... I wonder when we'll get there...."  
  
"You look more excited than I am. It's funny. I should be more enthusiastic since I'm the one who's been trying to get her back all this time."  
  
"Not... really. It's probably because I'm a bit more expressive than you. Hehehe."  
  
I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at me with that smile she always gave me when I get troubled. No matter what happens to me, that smile always helps me find a solution to my problems. Without that smile, I don't think I'd have ever made it this far.  
  
"Um.... Rue? I feel something hard pressing on my back. I think you put me down on something. Could you... get it out?"  
  
I came and checked her back. I didn't know what it was. I think it was one of those pieces of jewelry I saw on her bed when I put her down. I wondered why she left such expensive things lying around. She still looked too sick to move, and since I couldn't get it out with one hand, I had to reach for it with my other hand on her other side. If someone looked at us from above, we'd actually look like a couple who are.... er... "making out" or whatever. The minute I put both my arms beneath her, our faces went red.  
  
"Rue could you... uh... hurry up a little?"  
  
"I am. I you weren't so... uh... nevermind!"  
  
I still couldn't reach the darn thing. I'm a bit too exhausted to lift her up again, so I just had to look for it blindly under her. I dug my arms even deeper, making us really look like a romantic couple. I still couldn't get it. Now my face was just a few inches from her.... chest, and I could already feel her breath on my forehead. This was getting really silly. I decided to just help her up and get that thing out. I stopped moving my arms.  
  
"Mint, look, I'll just help you up and get that thing out so--"  
  
*THUD**SPLOOSH*  
  
I heard a loud thud coming from the bottom. The contact rocked the boat suddenly, causing me to fall on Mint. Before I knew it, I had my face burried in her.... uh... chest and..... with my arms still around her. I was in a... position that most men could only dream of. Of course I'd be lying if I said I've never thought about this, but I'm not when I say I got scared to death on what she'd do to me. I began to sweat rapidly. My breathing jumped in speed. I could feel her chest rising and falling fast, her skin pressing against my face. Every millisecond that passed seemed like hours. I rotated my head sideways so I could breathe. It's obviously hard to breathe when you have your face between those.... er.... "twin hills." Speaking of her twin hills, they looked quite big for- WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING? THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THIS! I was too afraid to move, heck even get my face unburied.  
  
What the heck am I gonna do now....  
  
****************  
  
Oh.... God..... Why did this have to happen now of all times?  
  
I'd be lying if I said I never.... um.... "fantasized" about getting Rue to do this, but I really thought this wasn't the place or moment for this to happen. I suddenly lost my urge to heave the moment he fell on me. His body didn't move an inch. His face rotated to the side, to breathe obviously. I don't think any guy could get a breath in if he had his face stuck between a girls.... breasts. I could feel his breath thingling my skin. He started to breathe faster as my eyes tried not to look at him from pure embarassment. Hmmm... maybe if he moved his head a little more to the left and unclasped my- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THIS! I suddenly remembered that when things like this happen to guys, their brains go haywire and they can't make a rational thought. I guess I had to make the first move. Still.... I was a bit embarassed to say anything. We stayed in that scandalous position for a few more seconds before I racked up enough courage to talk.  
  
"Er.... you could, like, get off me now, you know...."  
  
His brain went back to normal, and got his face up.  
  
"Oh.... ummm.... uh.... I'm.... uhh.... reallyreallyreallysorry!"  
  
"Well.... uh... it's not your fault. Really. I shouldn't have made you try to get it out in the first place."  
  
"Wait.... Hey I found it."  
  
He pulled his arms out from under me. He was holding one of my golden earrings. I guess I left it there this morning. Hahaha. And to think this happened because of it. Kinda funny when you think about it.  
  
"Um.... you really should get off of me now...."  
  
He had his face and arms out already, but he was still right above me with rams to the side. He quickly sprang up, red as a tomato, and turned around. I guess he didn't want me to see his bloodshot face.  
  
"It's okay! I'm not mad! It was an accident!"  
  
"Er.... uhh.... thnaks for not... getting mad.... umm.... I'll be going now!"  
  
*slam*  
  
He ran out and shut the door behind him. He ran like a scared rabbit. Hmm... I guess I can't blame him. I guess guys can't understand how a girl feels by just looking at them. Heck, girls too can't understand what a guy feels just by looking at them, so I'm not sure what he felt when he got up and ran out.  
  
Still.........  
  
---------------------  
  
A question to the girls (not to offend anyone): Do things like that really happen? Is it umm true we guys won't be able to breath when errr.... nevermind. *prepares for the femenist assault*  
  
Yeah, this chap was mostly some sappy 2-way embarassment romance between 2 people who are just.... too shy! Expect chap 3 in a few weeks. R&R again 


	3. A Dream and a Memory

Hey, I didn't think there were many Filipinos who read and write in this sections. The only ones I know of are at the anime sections and the Wild Arms section. Yes, I'm a Filipino and I'm a High School senior. I hope that clears the fact that I'm NOT IN SUMMER SCHOOL! ^_^  
  
This chapter also makes references to events and scenes found in "Choices and Regrets", so if you haven't read it yet, you might wanna read (and review) it now.  
  
----------------------  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, GET UP!"  
  
Good Lord..... He sleeps like a log....  
  
"GET UP GET UP GET UP!"  
  
I pulled Rue frantically out of bed. It was a bright and early morning, a time not wasted for sleeping! He's been sleeping all night, and it's time to get up. Ive been up since 5 this morning, really anxious to start out. Well, actually it's kinda because Rue snores a bit too loud sometimes....  
  
"We're here already! Come you!"  
  
"Okay okay! I'm up I'm up!"  
  
We just arrived this morning, about the same time when I woke up. The sun had barely risen when I groggily crawled out of bed. Rue was still snoring under the covers, I could hear. I stood by the mast, pestering (in a way) the sailor in the crow's nest, asking him how long till we reach land. I'm quite the impatient girl, I know, but a few more days or even hours on the boat would make jump ship in the middle of the ocean. Anyway, we finally arrived at the capital city of Iriov, Cantor. A lively city, I could see. This place happens to be one of the most prosperous trading countries in the world, as it happens to be at the "crossroads of the sea" between more than a dozen other nations. The country happens to be a very large island, with the region we were to travel to somewhere in the northern edge. My father said he used to come a lot of times to this place, but he hadn't been here since mom died. He never did tell me why. Once, when I was young, I asked him if I could come here. His face got all smeaty when I said those words, and he started avoiding me whenever I brought up the question. Why he finally let me go now, I don't know. Ah well. At least he let me go when I had a reason to.  
  
Well, the sleepyhead finally got his act together, so we got our belongings and headed for the Sage Inn near the docks. Dad said I should try to avoid the royalty at all costs, saying that they'll just get in my way. Well, he does speak true. When I went [Relic] hunting before those guys would do just anything to stop you from getting your hands on one. Try asking my sister....  
  
"Mint, I need to go over the books we have again when we get to the inn. I think I saw something that might give us a clue where to start..."  
  
"Yeah you do that. Frankly, I think I woke up too soon *yawn*. I'll grab a little shut eye when we get there."  
  
I'm not really much of a morning person. I've been staying up late recently, and can't seem to get my body to cooperate. Man, I really need some sleep, or else I might turn into sleepyhead Rue here...  
  
The Sage's Inn was just a short ways from the docks, so we decided to walk our way there. It took us barely 15 minutes to get there, a good thing since we had a lot of heavy books with us. We still had to look over some of them since we still needed a lead on where to start. I checked us into the biggest room in the place, and flopped down on the bed. The soft, fluffy bed could have made me fall asleep then and there. The room itself was pretty large, probably a bit larger than mine. Gold and silver furnishing abound the room, which I could say was well worth the price. You could sa it was fit for a *ahem* queen. Rue set the bags by the porch side and uloaded the books we brought with us. We still had a few dozen books to go through on, but we were sure we were close to a solid starting clue. Sadly, I was to pooped to help.  
  
"Gwaah! *yawn* I need to sleep more!"  
  
"Well.... yeah you do that. I'll try to read some of these while you sleep."  
  
"Yeah thanks......... And don't try anything funny!!"  
  
"Wha? Me? Don't worry, I won't....." *smirk*  
  
"I SAW THAT!"  
  
*smack* *POW*  
  
I saw that smirk on his face. I pounded him on the face with one of the pillows, knocking him flat back on the ground. Men.... they're all alike.  
  
"OW! Okay I won't!"  
  
"Okay, well... sorry for that..."  
  
Come to think of it, I shouldn't have done that in the first place. I know he's not that kind of person. I know he's not like most men who'd do all sorts of crazy things just to.... how you say.... "cope a feel". It's a good thing that he has a sense of humor. Back in those days his seriousness was tougher to crack than steel.  
  
Rue became so engrossed with what he was reading that he hasn't spoken a word since he apologized. I didn't mind him. When he gets his mind on something, he sticks to it until he finishes. As for me, I was quickly dozing off.  
  
****************  
  
"Claire.... we're gonna make it! Don't worry!"  
  
?? Where am I? Claire....?  
  
"Almost there...."  
  
A..... stone building. Inside? Claire's on my back and.... I know this place....  
  
"Rue! Hurry up! Let's get out of here!"  
  
Mint? Why are you.... Where are....  
  
*BABOOM* *CRASH*  
  
"NO! God dammit! Not now!"  
  
Huge.... the ceiling fell. No! The escapes.... blocked!  
  
*WHAM* *CLANK*  
  
"Crap! It's too thick! Mint! Can you get through the other side?"  
  
Mint.... yes.... I know she can....  
  
"Mint?"  
  
Mint.... what are you...?  
  
"Rue I.... I.... I'm.... sorry I...."  
  
Mint.... where are you going? Don't... don't leave us here!  
  
"Mint! Mint don't do this! We.... you.... NO!"  
  
Mint.... why? NO! Why?!  
  
"MMIINNTT!!!"  
  
------  
  
"Claire... you'll be fine... don't worry..."  
  
Wher am I this time? I'm.... pacing around in some room...  
  
"Doc! Is she alright?"  
  
Doc? Is that... a docter. I know him.... wait... what happened? Don't tell me she....  
  
"Rue I.... I'm sorry.... I was.... too weak.... I couldn't.... save her....."  
  
".....no. Please... say you're lying! You're lying!"  
  
"No... it's true.... I did all I could...."  
  
"My... god... don't do this to me again!!!! GOD DON'T DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!"  
  
Claire... she... another chance.... but I.... oh my dear....CCLLAAIIRREE!!!  
  
****  
  
"Huah.... ha... ha.... *pant*"  
  
I woke up in a pile of dust and messy papers. A dream. I must have fallen asleep while I was reading these articles. But... that dream.... it was so.... so real. So... lifelike. It's vivd imagery stuck to my head like cement. That dream. It felt like it wasn't. It felt like.... like I've seen it somewhere before. Somewhere... long ago. It was like something locked.... locked within the deepest recesses of my mind. And this place.... could have been the key to that door....  
  
But what was it? There... I had Claire again but.... I lost her again. How? Why? When? Where? Why was Mint there? What did we do to get Claire back? Why... why did Mint leave us there to die? Because of that, that docter wasn't able to save Claire and..... I lost her again.  
  
No! It couldn't be true! It can't be. Mint would never do something like that! I know her. Maybe not that long, but enough to know her inner self. I must not be swayed by dreams.  
  
"Rue? You look... sweaty. Did... did something happen?"  
  
"No... nothing. I just fell asleep and had a dream, that's all. Wait... what's this?"  
  
I looked below me. I saw a book that I didn't notice a while back. It had an emblem that seemed familiar.... Wait, it looks like the emblem in front of the room where Mint's mom used to sleep.  
  
"Hey... would this belong to your mom?"  
  
"Let me see that.... Hey your right! I need to see that!"  
  
I handed her the small book. Upon reaching it to her, I could see a slight frown on her face. I guess she's quite worried about what I dreamt. Who wouldn't be. I'd probably be worried too if it was her. Still, I couldn't help but think about that dream, or maybe... even memory....  
  
Dear Lord.... I hope that it was just as it was... A mere, simple dream.  
  
---------------  
  
Hey Liol, Kerry and Cherry! Since you like my work so much, what's your e-mail? I'll try to send ya the next chapter in advance in the mail just for you guys! ^_^ 


	4. Days Gone By

Sorry for the really, really long update. I needed to pull my grades up and I had to take care of a rather personal issue...  
  
Yeah.... Love just burned me. It still kinda hurts. I'm still getting over it. The part that really stung was getting dropped before you even began to start.  
  
But why the heck am I worrying you with my personal life? On with the show!!  
  
---------------------------  
  
Date unreadable  
It's been days.... so many long days....  
When will I find it?  
The family heritage is declining. I must find it! I must!  
Father believes we can guard it, but recently I've been sensing it. It's here.... somewhere....  
This land.... I know my ancestors once lived here. Maybe.... just maybe.... I can find the answers here...  
But.... I haven't much time left..... The doctor said if I continue like this....  
  
Date unreadable  
There! There it is at last! Queen Leraya's atelier!  
Who would have known? Here all the way back home in Iriov!  
Finally, I can break the family curse! The ropes that bind us to a devilish fate can be broken!  
Then.... maybe then.... Valen.... we can all live in peace.  
These [Relics] must be destroyed.  
Just a little more....  
  
Date unreadable  
So.... She plans to resurrect her brother as well. As if those things weren't trouble enough....  
That's it.... I'll find her atelier and destroy whatever plans she may have for him. The world can't bear to have him alive again.  
Yet.... I still don't know what her plan is. It seems Queen Leraya herself didn't know. I'll have to find out... before someone else does...  
  
Date unreadable  
This.... this can't be! Why can't I use a regular soul? Are... are our souls that special? Queen Leraya....  
It took me this long.... I never would have thought it would come to this....  
There must be another way.....  
Or else.... I'll need one of our lives.... And that's something I don't want to do....  
  
October 12, 1891  
This is it.... my wedding day. My heart skips a beat as the ceremony itself gets ever so closer. Now I'm going to be queen, and with it, comes my responsibility. I know I can lead this nation to higher prosperity, but there is that other thing.... More and more people are looking for 'his' [Relic]. It's getting harder each day as more and more bounty hunters risk there lives to find a danger they don't understand. It's a danger that puts the world upon the brink of desturuction, all to feed their uncontrolled wanton desires. There is still 'that' way, but to go around it... I have to look for another way...  
  
September 25, 1892  
Mint.... Yeah... that's a beautiful name. I'm a mother now, and it's such a joy in the world. To give life to a new being and then raise her as youre own... but...  
It's... very sad....   
I know.... deep down inside.... I can't be there for her for very long.  
The cursed blood within my veins slowly kills us.  
The women in my family died young just trying to protect [Relic], and I don't want Mint to have to suffer because of her lineage.  
I need to find a way.  
There's not much time left for me.  
Not much time left for all of us.  
It's coming.  
I can feel it.  
  
December 16, 1893  
To bring yet another soul into this troubled family.... how cruel could I be.  
Maya... like your sister I brought you two into this sad existence. A painful, death-filled existence.  
No doubt you will experience mush hardship like me just trying to protect the most destructive force in the universe.  
But fear not!  
I'm close to a solution.  
Then maybe... just maybe... you won't have to go through what I did.  
  
Pages torn  
  
April 8, 1897  
Mint.... Maya.... I'm.... I'm so sorry.  
Sorry.... to leave you two... alone in this world.... without a mother to take care of you.  
It must be so cruel to born into such an endless vicious cycle of death.  
Everyday I ask myself: "When weill it end?"  
I never thought I'd ever see an end to this ceaselessly dark tunnel.  
But now.... as I lie here.... there can only be one last way.  
The pen is out there... and I can be the catalyst.  
Every moment brings my book closer and closer to its final chapter. I could not write it as best as I could.  
I don't have the strength nor time to end it the way I want to.  
Fate, destiny, if there ever were such tings, took over for me. From here on my story is dictated by them.  
I no longer write. I just read and follow. Now I'm reading the final chapter.  
But here starts 2 new stories. Soon they will become great authors of their own lives.  
Mint.... Maya.... grow up to be great queens. I know you can.  
I know I can depend on you.  
Only you can do it. I know you'll find the answers I never found.  
Find yourselves. Find your pens. Weave your lives.  
Rewrite our family's tragic history. That is my last request.... as your mother.  
  
My days with you.... things I thought I could no longer remember. Things lost in the swirling tides of time. Etched away slowly by the wear and tear of emotions, dreams and age. But.... reading this..... I don't know.... I'm not sure. I heard from dad that my mom was quite the adventurer during her time, but I never thought she'd be involved in this sort of thing. I've only known her for such a short time, but never would I have thought she'd be someone like this. Dad described her as quiet, reserved and calm, but she always seemed to me to have the heart of a tiger. From what still remained of the days long done, she was always against those who would choose to gain power through some dangerous means. This must be it. And to think I vehemently desired what my mother sought to protect, and ultimately destroy.  
  
The great Queen Leraya, founder of East Heaven Kingdom. The great guardian of the [Relics]. She took it upon herself to safeguard the world's most dangerous object. A way to banish the object never meant to be used eluded her. She had no choice. Until a way was set to rid the universe of such [Relics], she had to make sure no others would ever lay there hands on them. Until that day arrives, this family, my family, was charged tp protect them. And it's been hundred's of years since it began, with no hopes of ever stopping.   
  
I was shocked. I never thought my own mother ventured into these lands, searching for something as profound as a way to destroy all [Relics]. Some would call that ides preposterous. [Relics] are too powerful for humans to destroy they say. If what my mother wrote is true, then something more powerful than [Relics] must exist. She was close.... and it's here somewhere.  
  
She never gave up hope. Now I stand here, in Iriov, trodding upon the path my mother once journeyed, though never finished. But I AM here, and.... Yes.... that's right. I'm here, and when Rue finally brings Claire back to life, I'll continue my mothers quest. She knew what she was doing, so it's time I picked up where she left off.  
  
That's my duty as her daughter.  
  
------------------------  
  
Yeah it's rather short, but I had to cut it out from the next chapter since there'll be too much plot progression in one chapter! Anyway, hope you like it! R&R again! ^_^ 


	5. Andrena

Sorry for the rather long update. College entrance exams crammed my schedule to the brim these weeks. Anyway, for a change of pace, I'm gonna try something different in this chapter.  
  
Well.... R&R again ^_^  
  
----------------------------  
  
Noise.... so much noise..... I wonder what's wrong with people nowadays? Brother said he was going to have a meeting downstairs tonight, so I asked him to please keep it down. I have a test tomorrow. He's such an agreeable person, so expected nothing less. Well.... now that I'm awake.... I might as well go down and have a look I'm sure he wouldn't "mind".  
  
Wearing my slippers, I tread slowly out of my room. The wooden floor boards creaked with every step I took down the hall. I could hear voices as I tiptoed towards the tall flight stairs. Ugh. We're one of the most prominent Aeon families around, but we still haven't fixed the floor! I'd better tell bro to have them fixed. Anyway, this house has been in our family for generations. It's around 300 hundred years old. Back then the rose colored frescos outside the house was the most beautiful one could see for miles and miles around..... but these days.... *sigh*  
  
When I was young, my parents said that we we're the.... how you say.... cream of the crop. We were special. We were the most powerful race on this planet. We held the power to control life and death, light and darkness, time and space.  
  
We were Aeons. Me and my brother. Him and me. And now.... we're the only ones left in our family. All because we had this.... this "power".  
  
About.... a year ago, there was huge chaos on this island. Back then Anchor Veinfeld, the current president, led the so-called "Cleansing Ritual". He planned social and racial segregation for us, the Aeons. He rallied the people under the belief that we held so much power that some day, eventually, we would use this power to conquer the world. He led the people to believe that it was time to make sure we wouldn't reach that level. He said it was time to act. He said it was time to cleanse the island of us. With that stand, he won by a land slide in the next elections, defeating the former conservative president. As president, his plan went to action. It took just a short while to get things prepared, especially since he had the support of practically 80% of the population.  
  
The fact was, there was too few of us living in the island to begin with. Barely five hundred. I myself learned only about it when my parents were talking about it with the rest of the elders were in our house. I was wondering about it at first. I really didn't know what was happening. The next day, mom and dad told me something about "going into the basement." They said they had to fight back, and that we would be safe there. He said that we Aeons had the power to defend ourselves, that we wouldn't be pushed around. After that, me and my brother went down into the basement, just the two of us. It was then that we heard shouting and screaming outside, accompanied by the sound of clanking steel and explosions.  
  
Dead..... everyone was dead. It was..... it was a sight that would stay in my mind for the rest of my life. The stench of torn flesh and blood mixed with rust and steel. I heaved where I lay. Those voices..... voices..... voices! The screaming, the wailing, the moaning, the begging, I tried to close my ears, but I couldn't stop those nightmarish voices that hellish night. The sounds of clashing bones and broad swords was enough to fill an eternity. That was an eternity in one night, one night I will never forget. A night I so wished was just a dream, but I had to face reality.  
  
Mom.... Dad.... why'd you have to go and fight? Why? We could have just run away! Run away!  
  
Veinfeld.... he couldn't have even been farther from the truth! We didn't want a fight! We just... just wanted to live in peace. Yes, we had this power. This power that our race had domination over all other lands on the planet. But here, we were a minority, seeking a simple life behind the scenes of glory.  
  
Yet.... It's like fear had blinded their reasoning. I can understand they're afraid that we might do something terrible, but Veinfeld was just manipulating their fear. Up to the point that they decided it was time to act. We were unprepared. It was a massacre.  
  
Less than a hundred of us survived. Me, my brother, some elders, the rest mostly kids more or less my age. My brother came out during the fighting and tries to lead the remaining Aeons to fight to the death, but the elders had different plans. By the time my brother rallied them to face the enemy, they were informed that the elders had bargained for peace with the president. In exchange for peace, we gave up our freedom and rights. At first my brother refused to lay down his arms, but after mush persuasion he finally did. What I didn't understand was why he was grinning. He must have had a back-up plan.  
  
"But..... what are you suggesting!"  
  
"Look! It's the only way! Do you want to live the rest of your life like this?"  
  
"This is madness! You'll be killing a lot of people!"  
  
After the chaos, our village was isolated from the outside world. We were trapped in our own little world, with our house at the center of it all. There was barbed wire and sentries everywhere. What we needed, we provided for ourselves. Our food, clothing, water, everything. Many of our riches and possessions were taken away as part of the peace deal. But it didn't matter to me. After all we still had our lives!  
  
"Look.... I really need some time to think about this."  
  
My brother and the elders were discussing something downstairs. My brother told me just days ago that he had something planned for us. He said with it, we were gonna get our freedom and at the same time, take down the government. He said under this rule, the people wouldn't need to fear each other. A nation of peace, he proudly said.  
  
"Okay, I see all of you still need some time. Let's continue this discussion some other time then."  
  
With that said, the elders left, and I returned to my room. From my door I could here my brother sigh as he went to bed. I could see he was in deep thought if we would succeed.  
  
Dear brother, Valen, I hope we do....  
  
---------------------  
  
Okay, sorry again for the long update. I'll try to be faster this time. R&R again ^_^ 


	6. The Museum and the Girl

Apologies for the year-long delay, byt things came up that needed my attention. Anyway, I'm restarting the story!  
  
------------------  
  
"Mom...."  
  
I put down the diary. After all these years I never thought my mother would have a journal like this. Heck, I never thought she was this kind of a person in the first place. I always thought she was the bookish and passive type of person, but it's like she's been to far more places than I ever have. Heh, it's strange to think about it. My Mom, the Adventurer!  
  
This curse she talked about.... I wonder what she meant by it. With the way she wrote in her journal, it's probably something really important. I'm not to sure what it is, since the rest of the journal seems to have been destroyed. But whatever it is, I now want to figure out. When I do, I can finish what my mom started when I can finally help Rue. When that is, I don't know, but I promise to fulfill me mom's wishes.  
  
I put my mom's journal in my backpack. I decided not to tell Rue about it. I didn't want to worry him. He's already got a lot of things on his mind, even is he doesn't show it. I just don't want to trouble him more. I'll keep it as my secret for the time being.  
  
"You know... sitting around here isn't gonna get us anywhere."  
  
"Huh What? No, we're bound to find something...."  
  
Rue raised his head. I could see drool dripping down his lip onto the edge of the book he was reading. It was pretty obvious he fell asleep while looking at the books. I couldn't find anything important in the books I went through, and I'm sure he didn't either.  
  
"Why don't we visit the Iriov History Museum? I'm sure we can learn something there. My old man has an old friend who might be able to help us?"  
  
"Uh... why don't we just finish up the things here. You know..."  
  
He didn't look very well. He looked troubled. Puzzled. Bewildered. Like something heavy was dropped on his shoulders. He didn't look very enthusiastic all of a sudden. What the hell is wrong with him?  
  
I grabbed him by the wrist and tried to pull him out of the room. As usual he didn't resist. He just slogged right behind me like a little boy.  
  
"Okay okay! Let go then! Geez...."  
  
He suddenly pulled his arm away, like he was angry. I was shocked as he suddenly pulled off, and I could see the irritation on his face as he reacted to me. It was a sight that scared me. I almost, for some reason, wanted to cry. That face he made.... It's a face.... I've seen before. I clearly remembered that expression. It was barely months ago when he made that face that could pierce my heart. It was a face that.... I admit.... still tormented me today. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. Yes, to this day my guilt continues to hang by me like a dark cloud. It's something I never wanted to remember again. Ever again.  
  
"Rue... I... I'm sorry"  
  
"Mint.... Look, sorry for yelling at you like that. It's just.... forget it. It was nothing. I'm sorry. Really sorry. I just had something on my mind. I'm really, really sorry...."  
  
Something on his mind? So that's it. I understand. It's not his fault. It's.... mine.  
  
He wrapped his arm around mine as we walked down the street. All the people were looking at us. I guess we looked like... like a couple! We were barely an inch apart, and his arm was around mine. His head tilted a little to my mine. I was blushing like crazy, and I tried to hide it with my hat, which I was using to shield myself from the sun. We came out into the street, which was full of people doing the regular everyday things. It was a common site everywhere you go. We were in the capital city after all. It was busy, busy, busy. Once we got into the crowd, we were incospicuous. Few people were looking at us now. The blood in my face went to my other parts now, so I was able to walk straight again. It was.... a strange feeling.  
  
"So.... where are we going, my lady?"  
  
Rue asked with a strange, almost teasing smile.  
  
"Well... uhh... umm..."  
  
Okay, I admit, my face was still mostly red. I had a hard time talking. We walked for a few, with me leading now, and I composed myself properly.  
  
"Well... before we left, I asked gramps where we could get some info about the local area in Iriov. He told me that my old man's friend, Professor Adenine, was the head curator of the museum we're going to. He's one of the world's most famous archeologists. If anyone can help us track down a [relic] here, he can."  
  
****************  
  
The museum. What a grand place! The front of the museum was made almost completely of Carrara marble pillars laced with what looked like ancient artifacts from long ago. There were banners everywhere, announcing the new exhibit in the museum: "Ancient Aeons". Just what we were looking for. There were hundreds of people outside, some trying to get into the small entrance, and others gaping at awe at the majesty that was the museum's architecture. We had quite a hard time getting into the place, having to fight through the crowd and so, but the inside of the museum was something different all together.  
  
Mint and I were greeted with a huge dome once we got inside. Looking up we could see that the dome was clearly more than a hundred feet high, lined with old relics and gold, with the light gleaming on all of them. It was like one giant crystal. The museum was almost one entire wide open area, lined with thousands of exhibits, and an equal number of people looking at them. The museum walls were covered in various artifact of every shape and size, describing the rich history of this land. Most of the people were piling up on the bigger exhibits, like and old ships and buildings of sorts, but there were still more than enough people to effectively clog the place. I was wondering how we could even find this Professor in all these people.  
  
"Gee... such a big place! I wish we could look around and stuff, but we need to find that Prof. Hmm... maybe I can look around some other time."  
  
Mint was giddying like a schoolgirl who saw his crush. It was weird. I never thought Mint would be excited in a place like this. She didn't seem like the type to get all riled up at a bunch of old antiques being displayed. Heh, there's really more to this girl than I know of.  
  
We headed off to the west wing of the museum, where the Aeon exhibit was housed. Inside there were hundreds of children, rowdy children at that, being guided by their teachers in the exhibit. They didn't sound very interested at all at the lectures. They were all just screaming at each other while running around the place. They were bound to break something, as some museum attendants came in to settle the chaos. Within a few minutes order was restored, and thankfully nothing was broken.  
  
"Heh. Kids these days...."  
  
Mint and I were looking at some old machines that lined in the center of the exhibit complex. What caught our attention was an old machine lying in one little corner of the place, as well as the book beside it. It was fairly recent find, based on the date written on a plaque in the corner.  
  
"This looks... strange...."  
  
"Yes it is. It was just put on display yesterday."  
  
Mint looked kind of startled, and looked behing her. There stood a fairly old man, maybe around 60 to 70 years old. He was wearing a bright read vest and a pair of slacks, and held a lit pipe on his right hand with some papers on his left. He looked like a wizened old man, but I could see in his eyes he was very learned.  
  
"Professor Adrian Adenine. Pleased to make your aquaintance. You are Princess Mint, I presume?"  
  
"Y-yes... um... how did you know?"  
  
"Your father sent me a letter, which I received just a few hours ago, pertaining to you arrival. You are looking for information about a [relic], am I correct?"  
  
"I see. News does travel fast."  
  
"Yes it does these days. And about your relic... well... you're looking at an old one now...."  
  
Mint quickly gaped at the old machine we were looking at. She began to observe it closely, like a scientist, trying to see how it works.  
  
"Sadly, that one's broken..."  
  
The old man chuckled. Mint, on the other hand, sighed out loud.  
  
"However, I might have a lead to where you can find one. That is, if you don't mind a short historical lecture...."  
  
He opened the door to his office, which was just a few paces away from where we stood. He led us inside, and we sat down on a rather old sofa. The inside of the office was lined up with lots of old stuff. Very dusty old stuff. On his desk was a big pile of papers and pens. Just above him were countless cobwebs. The room seemed as ancient as the artifacts it had.  
  
"Did you see the book that was by that old [relic]? It's actually an old journal written by an Aeon, a lady at that."  
  
A lady Aeon inventor. I've read some literature about them, but I've never heard of a girl inventor.  
  
"From what the records say, the lady inventor was a lady named Andrena. We were quite surprised to find something created by her. According to history, some thousands of years ago this land was ruled by powerful Aeons. The Aeons were considered as the upper class of society, and they were the ones who controlled most of the country. However the newly elected president of that year, Anchor Veinfeld, was a none-Aeon, and he supported reforms to limit the powers of the Aeons. Naturally the Aeons refused the new reforms, and with their great powers they would be a threat. Even the infant Aeons had more powers than humans. The President then was able to rally the entire human populace against the rebelling Aeons. Even with their powers, many of the Aeons were quite peaceful and passive. Those who did fight back, however, were led by a young man named Valen...."  
  
Valen? Valen.... that name.... it rings a bell. It was strange. It's like I know that person, but I'm sure I don't know a person like that. Obviously, he was from a time thousands of years ago. It was impossible.  
  
Mint looked sort of weird. She seemed really nervous. Her feet was tapping on the floor. She was biting one of her nails. She looked at me and smiled. A weak, nervous smile.  
  
"Even with their powers, the Aeons were defeated, and not without the deaths of almost millions of Aeons and humans combined. It lasted for a year, and finally the Aeons were subjugated. The remaining Aeons, a few thousand, were confined to a small impoverished area near here. It was known that the Aeons rebelled again, and that they were completely obliterated."  
  
He relit his pipe.  
  
"There weren't many details about that part of history, but Lady Andrena's journal seemed to be able to fill that gap, if it is to be believed."  
  
He reached to his desk and took a notebook lying on it.  
  
"According to the journal, Valen, who became the famous Aeon we all know, created his famous "DewPrism" here. He was supposed to use it against the humans of that time.... however.... his sister, whose name we couldn't find, was against his plans and subsequently informed the government. The night later government troops raided Valens home. Because of this, Valen had no choice but to flee in the ensuing chaos. Not having apprehended Valen, the President used the raid as a precedent to completely cleanse the land of Aeons. According to Lady Andrena, just before they parted ways, Valen decided to head north to the land that would be the future homeland of the East Heaven Kingdom. There, she wrote, Valen would finish his "DewPrism" and, when the time is right, use it to regain the world under Aeon control. Andrena, on the other hand, decided to escape to the forests east of the kingdom, behind a large mountain range. There she planned to create a [relic] to revive Valen just in case something wrong would happen. Until that day, she put herself into cryogenic sleep."  
  
He puffed some on his pipe.  
  
"Princess, your exploits against Valen are pretty well known in most circles. With that said, this might be even the "time" when Andrena will awaken to revive Valen."  
  
Ah yes, Mint's victory over Valen. Mint told me once about how she defeated Valen and all, and I think it was pretty amazing considering how powerful Aeons are said to be.  
  
"Anyway, my dear princess, this is a map of the way to what we've uncovered of her Atelier. Currently we've suspended digging at the site until we can do more research, but you have a free pass to investigate as much as you need."  
  
The Professor pulled out a map from his notebook and handed it to Mint.  
  
"Wow! Thanks Professor! You don't know how much help you've been!"  
  
Mint looked at the map all ecstatic and the like. She was giggling too. She was really really happy. Strange, much more than me. I have no idea why I didn't really feel as happy as I should. I mean, we have a good chance of finding a [relic] to save Claire! It's just that.... I don't know.... the name Valen seems to trouble me a lot....  
  
The Professor led us out of his office and out of the museum. Mint kept on thanking him on the way down. It was already evening, and the streets were mostly deserted. Man I'm beat.  
  
"Hey Rue, this calls for a celebration! How bout a drink?"  
  
A drink? What the heck is she talking about. Well.... I guess it woudln't hurt to have a few beers. We WERE very close to a [relic] already. Still..... I couldn't get Valen out of my head....  
  
-------------  
  
Soryy about the year-long break between updates. You may redirect your anger at me not updating on your review, on which you may also proceed to praise/bash my work. R&R!! ^_^ 


	7. It Is Done

The noise in the basement's been keeping me up all night. The endless sounds of enchantments, drillings a water flow's been filling the air for the last few nights. It's rather annoying, but I was never one for sleeping anyway. So was my brother, who's the reason behind those loud noises downstairs. He's been cooped inside that laboratory of his for the last few weeks, barely coming out to eat or even bathe! Heck, for the last few days he doesn't even come out for the meals I cook for him! When he comes out I try to tell him how importan it is for him to eat regularly, which is a luxury we couldn't always afford anymore. He tells me how important his research is and how "It will change the face of mankind forever" or whatever he said. I know how angry and disheartened he is ever since the rebellion was crushed, even if it's been almost too long since the day the white flag was raised. To him, I guess it was just yesterday.  
  
Perhaps it was... just yesterday. I probably can't honestly deny that the pain and the scars of that day have left me. They haven't, even though I've been trying to forget them for so long.  
  
My brother didn't agree with the council. The council suggested that the Aeons give up all rights to the government, as a sign of humility so that the Aeons could at least retain some living dignity. My brother saw things differently. He didn't want surrender, he wanted to fight on. Even after resistance ended he's been working tirelessly on his project, which is to be he Trump Card for our race. He's been working on it for so long that I've ceased to believe that he'd finish it anytime soon. Sometimes, since he's always down there, I get to think he's forgotten about me...  
  
I can't believe I just said that. Of course he hasn't forgotten about me or our cousin, Leraya. I haven't told anyone about this, but we adopted Leraya after our uncle and aunt were killed durig the rebeliion. Leraya was left alone until we rescued he under the debris of their house. If it wasn't for her orange hair we wouldn't have found her!  
  
"Andrena? Is dinner ready?"  
  
That may have been the oddest thing I've heard in days. I think it's the first time I heard him ask about food since he entered that dimly-lit room of his. He slowly came out of his laboratory, and I quickly notice how weak and thin he looked. He walked rather slow to the able, his hands clealy thinner than before, and almost trembling. He must not have touched the food I've been leaving by his door.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't eat out here. I' almost done! Soon our troubles will be over!"  
  
I spoke as he carried his plate back to his room.  
  
"Brother... are you sure tis will work? I mean... I don't want anbody else to die. Human or Aeon."  
  
He slowly put his food down on a side table. He had a grim yet caring look on his face. It was both.... scary and comforting. A strange feeling.  
  
"Sister.... let me tell you something...."  
  
He slowly took a seat by the dinner table. He beckoned me to sit beside him.  
  
"Andrena.... the Aeons have long been feared, as well as respected, since time imemoriam. It's is not just a belief, it is fact. Despite our lineage and power, there have been those of inferior race who have desired the fall of our race. I used to think that it was all due to misunderstandings and misplaced fear."  
  
He shifted from his seat, probably from discomfort.  
  
"I always believed that these things could be healed, corrected. Endlessly I tried to mend the wounds between Aeons and humans. And yet.... it wasn't until the surrender did I realize why humanity sought to destroy us in the first place."  
  
He leaned towards me, as if he was going to confide a big secret to me.  
  
"Humanity sought our destruction not because of fear or ignorance, but rather.... due to envy and greed!"  
  
He pounded his fists on the table, startling me. He was starting to scare me....  
  
"I peered into the minds of the generals and the president with one of my [Relics}, and there did I unravel human nature. I saw, inside their hearts and minds, nothing but the lust for riches and the desire for power. There, in the deepest recesses of their existence, I saw their envy of us. Thye envied our power, and our enslavement was their way to attain a way to inherit the power in our blood as well as our [Relic]s. It was not the benefit of mankind they were seeking, rather, everything that has been done so far was simply for their own greedy ends. Nothing more, nothing less..."  
  
He got up and started walking back to his room. He spoke aloud as he walked. His words reached into me like a vice onto my heart.  
  
"I.... saw more than I wished to see, but it is the truth, and I must carry it. Man, with his heart of darkness, will only succeed to destroy this planet.... so I am left with little choice. It must be done. It must be done.... must be done...."  
  
He mumbled those words as he trudged back to his room. I heard the slow creak of the door as it closed, along with the faint sound of his voice...  
  
"Humanity is tainted... tainted... tainted..."  
  
****************  
  
My brother's words echoed in my mind as I lay in bed that night. He used to be such a peace loving man, but now it's like he's planning man's ultimate doom. I listened carefuly to his words, and yet I didn't want to believe them. I didn't want to beieve that humanity is as he said it is. Still... he peered intothe deepest corners of the human heart, and that is what he saw. Is he right? Or is he wrong?  
  
I can't go against my brother. He is a very learned person, so I'm sure he knows what he's doing. Still.... I have my doubts.  
  
Perhaps.... tomorrow. Perhaps I'll understand. 


	8. To The North

I know I know..... why only now? It's been a while since I last updated. Stuff like college and games and selling my soul to Philippine Ragnarok Online took my time and creativity away. It's summer, so I can finish this!  
  
-----------------  
  
The bars in this country, at first glance, seem to be no different from the ones we have back home. There's your typical rowdy and drunk patrons, gossipy bar tenders and passed out hobos on their tables. The tables and chairs are still made of cheap oakwood. Some of the mugs have beer leaking out beneath them. Sailors brag endlessly about their long and grossly exaggerated sea stories. Bartenders whisper the newest gossip into patron's ears, accompanied with the typical "Oooh's" and "Aahh!". The snoring of passed-out drunks rings in everybody's ears despite the noise made by everyone's chatter. Yep. Feels like home alright.  
  
"Here's you ale, miss."  
  
All except for the ale! All I can say is YUCK! I can't imagine how these damn things were made in the first place. Where were they aged? Inside dead man's boot? Horrible. Simply Horrible. Horribly horribly bad. I'd rather drink my own urine. Okay... maybe not.  
  
"Uhh.... Mint? Tell me again what we're doing here?"  
  
Rue took a sip of the ale, and pushed it away in mild disgust. Guess he didn't like it either.  
  
"The professor said we should wait for one of the main research teams here. He said they frequent this... this place."  
  
Frankly I couldn't imagine them being in this bar. Seeing a bunch of intellectuals sitting in a bar drinking the night way was a strange sight. I also couldn't imagine them drinking this sad excuse for ale. I asked for a glass of milk to wash away the taste. The milk tasted a month old. I shuddered at the thought of how their water might taste and quickly pushed the glass of milk away. Isn't there anything to drink in this place? I can't stand it!  
  
We've bee waiting for a while already since those archaeologists haven't arrived yet. They're supposed to be the ones who were in charge of the excvation on Lady Andrena's atelier before the government closed the project due undisclosed reasons. The team is working on another excavation on an isolated valley to the east, but the professor said the details are beig kept under tight secrecy. He said they were currently unsure of what the place actually is, but initial findings point to it to be an old ancestral home. Hmm... I wonder...  
  
Something reeks. I think I can smell the stench of vomit coming from somewhere in this bar. Ugh. I can't take it any more. I feel like puking myself....  
  
"Look! You either pay or get out of here!"  
  
A shout coming from the stairwell diverts my attention from the sour smell of puke. A young girl of about 15 or 16 came rushing down the stairs with a messily-packed bag. Above her stood a large middle-aged pot-bellied man who was probably the innkeeper. He shouted at her as she came down the stairs.  
  
"A week without paying your bills? Get out you josh!"  
  
"Please sir! Just give me 3 more days!"  
  
The girl was pleading with him. The stern look of the innkeeper meant he wasn't changing his mind. I decided not to intervene. I thought of helping but I might just make things worse. She strutted away with her face and eyes going all red. Looks like she was about to cry but was holding it in. Taking her hastily packed bag she began walking to the door. She's pretty tough after taking that kind of beration. If it were me I'd have kicked the innkeeper's head in. Of course that's just me. I used to be quite hot-headed before, but events of the past year cooled me off a bit. Rue said it wasn't fitting for a princess and he said he didn't want to be on the business end of my temper. Boy... if he only knew he truth....  
  
If he only knew....  
  
*CRASH*  
  
The sound of a body falling echoed across the beer hall. Looking to my side, I saw the young girl on the floor, apparently tripping on Rue's weapon that was leaning on the bar table. Rue, like the gentleman that he is, panicked and began helping her up. She quickly got up and bowed to Rue, all the while dusting off the dirt from her dress. I got up from my stood to try and help her too.  
  
"Are okay miss? I'm... I'm sorry. I should have placed that thig somewhere else. Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm okay. No worries. I'm such klutz hehehe. Later. Thankies!"  
  
For someone who just lost her place to sleep she was awfuly cheerful. And in a rush too. She bowed down to Rue again and headed out the door for parts unknown. I just had a feeling we'd meet her again.  
  
And speaking of being in a rush, those damn scientists better rush down here before I lose my temper!  
  
*Sigh*  
  
.... Makes me wish I was working with Klause again...  
  
****************  
  
I looked out the window. I could see the sky getting darker. It's getting late. We've bee waiting here for hours. It's getting annoying, but we really can't complain when those scientists arrive. We requested their time so we have to wait for them. They're the best info we've got about Lady Andrena's atelier. I just wished we had something to do to releave this boredom... and maybe all this noise for the matter. I never liked bars myself. Mint said bars like this were everyday to her in her kingdom, but seeing her face twist after a sip of ale I knew she changed her mind. I can't stand it either. I can't imagine what their water would taste like. I wouldn't even dare to try.  
  
I wonder how that girl is doing. She took quite a verbal beating from the innkeeper guy. I'd probably have broke down and cried if it were me. Mint had such an angry look on her face when the innkeeper was shouting. I've never seen her put on an angry scowl before. I was such idiot for putting my Arc Edge on that side of the bar table. A little to the left and she might have fallen directly on the blade. I'm so careless. I decided to look for her later and help her find a place to sleep. It's the least I could do.  
  
At that moment, a bunch of burly but smart looking men came in the bar. They were covered in dust, including their mustaches. They must be the research team we've been looking for. There were 6 of them in total, and they took over a table in a far corner of the room. Mint got up to greet the man. I paid the barkeep and followed suit.  
  
"Excuse me? Would you be the museum's northern research team?"  
  
The man with the glasses stood to greet Mint. Mint wiped the ale off her hands to shake his. His geeky but wise look reminded me of someone, but I couldn't figure out who.  
  
"Yes miss. That we are. Am I correct to assume that you are Princess Mint of the East Heaven Kingdom?  
  
"Huh? Yes I am. How did you know?"  
  
The man took out a cigar and puffed it.  
  
"Of course I know you, your highness. I had the honor of holding court with your Royal Family ten years ago during a visit to your kingdom. I was part of our kingdom's visiting emissaries. I don't think you would remember us. As I recall, you were asleep on your seat at the time."  
  
Mint scratched her head and gave a weak smile. We both pulled up chairs and sat at their table.  
  
"Well... as you know, the government has suspended further searches at the site of Lady Andrena's atelier indefinitely due to security concerns. Knowing that she was the younger sister of the Aeon Valen, and upon hearing of the incident regarding him in your kingdom, the Department of Historical Research instructed us to suspend research on sites related to him for fear of his creations being misused. We have already unearthed plenty of Aeonic creations, including hundreds of [relics] that were broken or we had to disable ourselves."  
  
My heart lept upon hearing that they have unearthed so many [relics], but I was saddened to hear that they were no longer functioning. One of them could have been used to save Claire! No matter... we're going to find one that works.  
  
"However yours is a special request. After hearing of how you defeated him when he attempted to resurrect, the DHR deemed it safe for you and your friend to inspect the place."  
  
Mint put up a big smile. A very big one. As for myself I couldn't hide my joy. I'd probably bounce off the walls if I could  
  
"Here's the map to the site. We've instructed the guards there of your arrival. You'll have to go to the town of Ixiom north of here, then go to the site on foot to the northwest. It should take you two days from Ixiom to get there. I'd suggest you guys get some rest tonight so you can leave early and get to Ixiom by late afternoon. Go on! Shoo!"  
  
Both of us quickly got up, bowed and said our goodbyes. Heading for the door I heard the old man speak again.  
  
"The two of you better not "expend" all of your energy tonight. You'll need it tomorrow."  
  
He winked at us. Mint quickly turned around and blushed like a rose. Ummm.... I don't get what he said.  
  
****************  
  
Waaahhhh....  
  
What am I gonna do now? That darn fat innkeeper kicked me out of the inn, now I don't have a place to sleep! I told him to wait for just a few more days, but he wouldn't believe me. I told him I'd be able to pay him off once I get back into the atelier in the north. I recently heard a rumor that a pair coming from the East Heaven Kingdom ws give access to the atelier. I just needed to find them and somehow tag long. Now that I'm out in the streets, how am I supposed to find them?  
  
I dragged my bag and sat on a bench by the fountainside. I was horrified when I woke up and found my stasis pod was inside a museum storage room! It was just a good thing some of my stuff was with me. I managed to sneak out of the museum with what little stuff I hd with me.  
  
And I was naked at the time! It would have bee DANGEROUS if I wore clothes inside the pod, but I didn't think I'd be inside a dusty old room rather than the atelier. Man.... even if it was in the middle of the night, I wouldn't want to run across town again in my birthday suit. It was a good thing there was a clothes shop nearby (that had a lot of neat clothes by the way). It was closed, so I took some clothes I liked and left some gold at the counter.  
  
I probably shouldn't have used up most of my gold buying clothes. It's a bad habit of mine... but they were all so nice and cool! I didn't have much when I woke up, and the gold I had left was barely enough to get me back to the atelier, where I realized the guards wouldn't let me in. I would have blasted way through (I could if I wanted to), but my powers hadn't come back yet, so I had no choice but to come back here and look for the pair that had permission to go in.  
  
And now I'm sitting here. I took out a sandwich, and realized it was my last bit of food. Wahh... now I'm gonna go hungry.  
  
"Hey! You're that girl! You don't look so good...."  
  
I looked up and saw the guy who helped me up back at the bar. He had a concerned look on his face. He was this girl who looked eerily familiar. I know I've seen tht face somewhere before.  
  
"You got kicked out of the inn right? You need a place to stay?"  
  
"Umm.... yeah... but I better get going now...."  
  
Yeah I'd better go. I need to find a way to get back to the atelier, and find a way to sneak inside.  
  
"Huh? At this time of night?"  
  
The redheaded girl asked curiously. I don't have time for 20 questions!  
  
"I need to get Ixiom fast. I HAVE to go now if I'm ever going to find a way there."  
  
"Ixiom? That's where we're going! We're going there tomorrow morning! You could come with us if you need aride."  
  
My face lit up at his proposal. Finally! A way north! Wait.... are these guys who I think they are....  
  
"We're on our way to check out a old atelier there. If you need a place to spend the night you could stay with us. Our room's too big for the both of us anyway."  
  
Yes! I'm sure of it! These are the two who have the special pass! What luck!  
  
"My.... thank you so much!"  
  
"My name's Mint. He's Rue. Pleases to meet you!"  
  
She rasied her hands to shake mine. I haven't done that with a human for a log time...  
  
"My name's Andrena! Call me Ann! Please to meet ya!" 


	9. Isn't It Obvious?

Even in an urban place such as this, we could hear the loud chirping of crickets as we walked down the city's most populated pedestrian-only street. Carriages couldn't be seen and the grunts of their horses couldn't be heard. Here we could see people from everywhere and all races enjoying themselves. This was one of the busiest areas of the city, sporting countless stores, restaurants and various types of nightlife. There were restaurants serving typical foods like chicken and beef, and we even saw one serving a foreign delicacy called Balut, which I hear is a cooked duck's egg with a half-formed chick inside. It's supposed to be an aphrodisiac, but I don't think my stomach could take it.  
  
It was the early evening yet the bright streetlamps lit up the street like the early dawn. I could see lots of clothing stores as we walked by. Naturally, as most women do, Mint and Ann went in too look while leaving me alone outside. While they were browsing around, I saw a place across the street called "Candy SuXXX". Probably some girlie bar. I decided not think of it since Mint would probably kill me if did. With so many beautiful plants lining the street and the sweet aroma of delicious food and brewed coffee filling the air, we all subconsciously decided to enjoy some time here.  
  
We took a table at a restaurant called "StarBest", which I hear is supposed to be a chain of restaurants in this country famous for its coffee. The place was kind of busy, with merchants doing business and families eating We ordered a round of its house special while we waited for our food. It took just a few minutes for our coffee to arrive.  
  
I took a sip. It really tasted like nothing special. It's good but not THAT good. It's kind of overated. Putting down my cup I noticed that Ann was sort of quiet.  
  
"Hey, your quite silent tonight."  
  
"It's just... umm... I can't thank you enough for letting me come!"  
  
Even when she was sitting down she could bow down in thanks. In my embarassment I bid her to stop.  
  
"You don't have to thank me. Really. After you tripped in the bar I just felt I had to help."  
  
"You know.... I was actually wondering why you needed to get up north so fast. Care to tell us?" Mint interjected.  
  
At the question, Ann seemed to nervously put down her coffee cup. She seemed to be in thought for a few moments as we patiently waited for her answer.  
  
"Well... uhh... actually... it's because I needed to go into an atelier to the north that belonged to an Aeon named Andrena."  
  
"Andrena? Hey we're going there too! Now that I think about it.... you both have the same name."  
  
I couldn't help but point out the coincidence.  
  
"Yeah, I was born in that area so I was named after her. My brother Val... Vance did research there prior to the governments own initiatives. One day when he went there for his regular search, he didn't come back. We waited for a week until I decided to check on him. When I got there I couldn't find him, plus those archaeologists from the museum made looking for him harder. Eventually they closed down the search and the guards would't let me in. That's.... when I heard about you two. It was only at the fountain that realized that you two were the ones I'm looking for. I need your help in looking for him..."  
  
I could see in her eyes her sadness, her pain. I know of such things only too well. I lost a loved one as well. I decided at that point to help her find her brother. To ease her pain. After I ease her pain, then I can ease mine.  
  
****************  
  
Oooooh.... Nice lie Andrena.... very nice lie.....  
  
I'm not one accustomed to lying, but I have no doubt in my mind that they'd kick me out if they knew who I really was. I managed to do some readings about the least thousand years whe I was asleep. I learned that our race doubt out a millenia ago, practically making me the last living Aeon on the planet. I was sort of saddened when I learned this, but I didn't want to let it get me down. When I awoke was hoping to find some Aeons to help me, so I felt quite lonely when I realized I was alone. With their help, I won't be.  
  
Our food came eventually. Mint had roast porkloin with gravy and hazelnuts. Rue had a baked salmon with a garlic pesto sauce. I had roasted duck's leg. We were munching down our food so talk was at a minimum. Between spoonfuls I was observing their eating habits. I noticed Mint's tendency to gorge and devour her food as if she hadn't eaten for days. At first she struck me as a very regal person, almost princess-like. The thing is, I wasn't really offended, since I ate the same way! Hehe, nothing to be proud about. In retrospect, Rue ate like a perfect gentleman. He took proper spoonfuls of food and wiped his mouth, wherein Mint sometimes forgets to wipe hers.  
  
You know.... with the way these two acted.... you'd think....  
  
"I was wondering... are you two.... in a relationship or something?"  
  
*SFOOOSH*  
  
Ummm.... was it something I said? Rue sprayed out the water he was drinking onto the wall like a water hose. He then suddenly tipped overhis chair. Mint began gagging and choking on her porkloin and pounded on her chest to get it out. Man.... I didn't think in this day and age people still reacted that way to that question.  
  
"Eh...ehehe....No! No such thing! We're just... we're just friends! That's it! Friends!"  
  
Mint said that while red as a strawberry and waving her hands at me. Rue was redder than she was, and had a blank expression on his face. Man oh man..... these two try so hard to hide it, but I think anyone can see it's plainly obvious. This went on for a few more moments until a waiter came with our bill, and the two of them snapped back into reality.  
  
"Thanks for the food. I'll pay you once we find my brother and...."  
  
"Naw.... don't mention it. Our treat."  
  
Rue said that with a big smile. Wow.... these two sure are nice. I've never known humans as nice as them before.  
  
As we walked out of the restaurant towards the inn, I made a passing glance at the calendar. The date.... it's the same day more than a thousand years ago that they took him away..... 


End file.
